


Serendipity

by nolongerhuman000



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Bokuto tries to flirt, M/M, curious akaashi, soft bokuto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolongerhuman000/pseuds/nolongerhuman000
Summary: BokuAka anyone?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 21





	1. how bokuto got Akaashi's Attention

i think it all started when i first met him on the gym.

As a junior he's unusually childlike,loud and clingy.

But when i saw him play against the other seniors i was convinced that he's going to be our Ace, a top player. He gives off this kind of aura when he's in the zone.

unconsciously i would be in awe with this being before me so it came to me as a surprise to see him being moody.

" i don't want to play anymore." he was pouting like a five year old. 

" bokuto-san whats wrong?" it wasn't out of politeness that made me asked him but i was curious what drove him to be dejected like this.

" they won't let me spike." He looks down.

" them? You mean the seniors?" He nodded,playing with a a bottle cap with his fingers.

" well- did you perhaps get punished or something?"

" punishment?" His eyes went wide- he was wondering what he did wrong. 

" you shouldn't sit here like this bokuto-san try and watch the game maybe they'll let you play again."

" do you think so Akaashi?" I nodded, putting him at ease.

It wasn't something you'd expect from someone older,but Bokuto Kotaro is a simpleton.

But somehow I started to care for him more than I should, and maybe hearing him yell my name in the Hall gives me shivers more than it should.

Lunch won't be the same when he started taking his lunch the same time as mine, Ignoring my classmates eyes whenever he grab my arm in a hurry to get his favorite bread.

" bokuto-san won't you get in trouble for taking your lunch the same time as me?"

He was already eating,pieces of bread on his lap and face.

I manage to clean his face with a tissue,and I know that I looked motherly but he looked at me like I'm the only one in his world.

" is something in my face bokuto-san?"

" i just keep wondering why I want to kiss you Akaashi- is that wrong?"

I think I've heard him wrong

" what?" I Looked at him my eyes squinting a bit.

He pouted.

" You totally heard me." And he went on with his rumbling on the way back.

What exactly was he asking? I'm not overthinking but is he asking me out? Is it just for flirting?

Bokuto Kotaro sure knows how to make me crazy.


	2. How they started dating

" Bokuto-san, my classmate wants to know if you are dating someone." It was lunch time and as usual Bokuto koutaro is spending his lunch time with me.

" I'm not dating anyone." He said casually.  
" She wants me to introduce her to you."  
" Mhm..I like someone else though, so I guess I can't meet her." He was staring into space.

" you like someone?" I didn't like the idea. I'm not sure if this person knows what Bokuto-san really means when he says " he's not hungry" or when he said " I don't want to eat yet".

His mood can go in different ways, he's someone that needs to be taken care of,he's an athlete so needs to eat well,he needs to date someone who can cook well too.

Someone who can keep up with his mood swings and energy bursts from time to time.

And why do I sound so confident that I'm good at cooking and always make the same excuse to have " extra food for lunch"? And that I make sure to wake up an hour early just to make sure he's already awake and is about to prepare for school.

" yeah I like someone..hopefully that someone will like me soon enough. Although I think that person only sees me as a nuisance anyway." His awkward chuckle made me feel smacking that person real hard for making this person Question himself.

"I'm pretty sure that's not the case Bokuto-san, you are a pretty much a good looking guy and an Ace too! Surely no girl will be able to resist that-"

" well..the thing is..I like a guy." He looks at me like a child admitting to have lost the class pet.

" a guy? From where?" I've been with him almost everyday,except with classes I don't remember anyone getting his attention.

" someone from our team?" He nodded.  
I made a quick mental list of people that bokuto-san could possibly like and cross out the people who can't take good care of him.

It pains me to think of other people getting his attention.

" Akaashi, you sure are dense." He wrapped his arms around my waist.

" I like you." He mumbles,his face pressed against my tummy.

" what? I can't hear you." Damn,I can hear him well it's just the ringing in my ears and the loud pounding of my heart that won't let me calm down.

" I said I like you." He looks at me,pouting.  
This could go wrong in so many ways,but I think I'm the best person to have Bokuto-san.

" dating kind of " like"?" I wanted to confirm it from him,he nodded.  
" I want to date you and be your boyfriend and all that shit." He's like proclaiming stuff like a brat.  
" well you need to let me think If I do want you Bokuto-san."  
" you don't?" He's alarmed and unwrapped himself from my waist.

It was stupid of me to even doubt if I want him all for myself. Giving him a few seconds of uncertainty wasn't worth it so I did what I always wanted to do and that is to give my Captain a kiss.

As expected,he was warm.   
He didn't even hesitate to respond, I wonder where he learned how to kiss,it is my first kiss so I'm aware how sloppy I'm doing it,not that he's complaining.

The way he say my name is different from whenever he asked for a toss,it's like its coming somewhere deep,somewhere indecent and pure of lust.

His hand was pushing me closer to him,making me feel how much bigger he is in terms of built and well ofcourse how much turned on he is right now.

I want to remind him we are still at school and we need to go to practice,but he seems so unaware of the time and place.

" bokuto-san, we're at school. Calm down first." He was breathing hard,like after a long jog for practice.  
I on the other hand is a mess.

" that felt amazing akaashi! So you'll be my boyfriend then???" I nodded,I couldn't say another word because my voice might break.

" so you do like me?" He is very persistent.  
" yes I do."   
" enough to go out with me?"   
" Mhmm..yes."   
" you made me so happy today Akaasshiiiiii!!!" 

So that's how we ended up dating each other.


End file.
